immortalsafterdarkiadfandomcom-20200213-history
Carrow Graie
Carrow Graie - also known as Carrow the Incarcerated for her wayward behaviour and run-ins with human law enforcement - is a member of the House of Witches. She is a rare three-caste witch, able to perform three of the five castes: warrior, healer, enchantress, conjurer and seeress. The specific castes are likely to be enchantress and warrior as well as one other, Carrow asking Dr Dixon, "Do you want me to go in as an enchantress or a warrior? Pick a caste, any caste, mortal." Later in the same book, after escaping the fortified compound of the Order, Ruby clarifies to Malkom about Carrow's castes and powers - the same castes and powers that Ruby herself possess and will grow into: Quote (Ruby) "You know, you're just like me.We both lost our moms and now we both have Crow." Wanting to change this subject, he (Malkom) asked, "What are your powers?" "I'm like Crow, in the same three castes as her." When he motioned for her to go on, she said, "Warrior, enchantress, and conjurer. But I can't do anything with this collar on." She glared down at it. quote Past Carrow's childhood was a lonely one. Despite her parents' wealth and status in life, they paid her little attention. They were reluctant to send her to Andoain lest she be amongst her "lessers". Carrow sees Elianna as a mother figure, as she gave Carrow her first sense of love and caring. She lived in Andoain with Mariketa, who became her best friend despite their age difference. A skilled witch, Carrow was chosen to enter the Talisman's Hie with Mari. But she failed to show after another arrest, the House of Witches refusing to bail her out. Imprisonment She is captured by The Order, a human organization set on capturing and imprisoning (and torturing) Loreans. She is assigned to a cell with Lanthe and Ruby. Carrow is assigned by Declan Chase to travel via a portal, created by Melanthe the Queen of Persuasion, to Oblivion, a hell like plane host to Malkom. Her job is to tempt the Scarba (half demon, half vampire, aka vemon) and bring him back to be imprisoned too. She is promised freedom for herself and a young witch Ruby in exchange for doing so. Ruby is like a daughter to Carrow since Ruby's mother Amanda, Carrow's cousin, has been killed. In Oblivion she is soon kidnapped by a group of demons with less-than-pleasant intentions, but she is saved by the vicious and animalistic Malkom Slaine who slaughters every one of them. Slaine is blooded by her. He shows interest in her, catching her when she runs, and he bites her. Fearing he will harvest her memories (an ability in 'cosas' vampires) she blasts him with the power she gains from his pleasure and kicks him while he is down. Cloaking herself, Carrow hides from him through the night. Desperate for water, food, shelter and protection she is soon forced to accept the vemon's help. She can garner strength and power from his happiness at having her as his mate. She struggles to resist his obvious desires for sex and to bite her. She knows she has blooded him and knows that he won't give her up easily. Their relationship is hindered by a language difference too. She helps clean him up and can not deny her attraction to him. She promises him sex after 5 days when she will take him through the portal. Carrow falls in love with him but sees no way out of the betrayal she is soon to commit. Their relationship grows over the week and when he is captured by Ronath the Armourer, she uses her powers to save him, gaining a serious injury for her troubles. Because she saved him and he loves her, Slaine ends up going with her through the portal. Declan captures him and he is murderous to find out Carrow has tricked him and vows vengeance. Declan refused to free her or Ruby. When Carrow escapes from prison - torn apart by La Dorada - she finds Slaine and talks him into saving Ruby who is caught under rubble. Carrow manages to placate him enough not to harm her, but to shelter her and Ruby on the island where Wendigos and all manner of Pravus/Vertas immortals run loose. Their relationship continues to heal and rebuild while on the island but Slaine still doesnt fully trust her. He grows to accept Ruby and she adores him, calling him her step-demon. Both Carrow and Ruby are finally rescued from the island by Conrad Wroth who traces there to help them. Mariketa is the one who plans this rescue mission. Carrow is forced to leave Malkom behind, but demands she be traced back to rescue him, only to have him turn up shortly after, tracing to her through her memories. They reconcile and eventually the other Loreans accept Slaine even though he is different and feared. They move into together and raise Ruby as their own daughter. Appearance * Black hair * Pale skin * Vivid, green eyes correxc Category:Wiccae